


Nothin' On You

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Is it tough to be a girl in the LCS? Honestly? Not really. On Twitch though? Well that's another story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sneaky and Meteos are both girls for this one, so don't be confused! Still very in love though, that's the same.

People say absolutely heinous shit to Sneaky all the time.

“Please stick it in me” (yeah I’ll be right over) “Give me the cummies” (no they’re mine bitch) “Welcome me to your butthole” (WOAH I’m not trying to get banned).

Sneaky thinks they’re funny. Usually Meteos agrees. But sometimes, Meteos feels like they aren’t. When they stop being memes and start being “Heard you’re a lesbian, think you could let me get it in anyway?”

Sneaky’s favorite response is, no, if she took a dick she’d be worse at league, which inevitably leads into her swift lane death (LUL) or double killing the enemy duo (see that's what I'm talking about bruh).

Meteos doesn’t get the same kinds of comments. She gets, overwhelmingly: “I thought there were two girls on C9, who is it besides Sneaky” (lemon obviously bald girls are SO in right now) and “How does Sneaky’s pussy taste” (great thanks)

Meteos is aware she doesn’t look like most other streamer girls. Outlandishly tall and lanky, lacking in any femininity. She doesn’t look like Sneaky either, the definition of soft butch, with an emphasis on the soft. Usually she doesn’t mind. Sometimes, she does.

Unerringly, Sneaky always knows.

There’s a nudge against Meteos’ back as she shuts her stream down. Sneaky’s leaned over the headrest of the chair, her arms crossed.

“You cool?”

 Meteos mumbles a half hearted affirmative while she stretches and stands.

 Sneaky still looks vaguely concerned.

“You know I don’t give a shit right? Like that shit doesn’t… hurt my feelings or whatever.”

 Meteos huffs noncommittally.

“What about my feelings, huh?”

Sneaky tips her head.

“Like. You’re _my_ girlfriend! And it feels like no one even knows!” Meteos is aware she’s getting worked up over nothing now, and it feels stupid. Maybe she is stupid.

“You… ARE my girlfriend though. And everyone does know? Like, it’s not a secret…”

Meteos throws her hands up now. “But no one takes it seriously!” She sighs. “It just feels like no one believes us or something.”

Sneaky steps in closer, runs a grounding hand up Meteos’ arm. “Hey. I don’t listen to those fucks, okay?” She finds Meteos’ downcast eyes. “I let them say their stupid bullshit and I take their money and I spend it on being with you.”

Meteos sniffs, resolutely not tearing up over something so fucking stupid.

“C’mon” Sneaky tugs Meteos’ arm playfully, backing towards her bed. “Let me show you how serious I am~”

Meteos stumbles along. “No, you don’t have to- you’re right I was being a dumbass-”

“Okay, then let me fuck my girlfriend just because I want to?”

Meteos barely manages a nod before Sneaky’s pushing her down on the bed and climbing on top of her. Meteos’ hands come up to cradle her hips reflexively, slide under her shirt to use her love handles for their intended purpose.

Sneaky kisses her firmly, press forward enthusiastically until she leans back into the mattress. She unbuttons Meteos’ top as their lips work together. The kiss breaks so she can lean back to finish the job, looking down at her work with a smirk.

“This is cute.” She fingers the lace bordering the cup of Meteos’ bra. It’s new. She’d thought it looked cute in the store too, but now she just feels flustered, spread out under her girlfriend in just some silly fancy underwear. She can muster up some bravado though.

“Looks cuter on the floor.”

Sneaky grins lasciviously. “Oh hoho, well then, I’m gonna have to see that, huh?”

Meteos fumbles around behind her back at the prompting. After a moment of struggle she succeeds in undoing the clasp and celebrates by chucking the offending garment halfway across the room. Sneaky watches the whole debacle from her lap, clearly amused, though her eyes are still shining darkly.

“I see what you meant.” Sneaky cups one of Meteos’ bare breasts gently and works a thumb around it. Meteos pressed up into the attention with a shaky inhale. “Much prettier like this, for sure.”

“Even better with my pants off too.”

Sneaky snorts. “Ah, you think we should try that out too then?”

Meteos eyes her disappointingly fully clothed girlfriend up and down. “I don’t know about me, but _you_ definitely should.”

Sneaky snorts. “I’ll do mine if you do yours~” She throws a stupid saucy wink as she slides ack off the bed to standing, giving them both room to quickly shuck the rest of their clothes.

Meteos takes in the familiar sight happily. She always reminds Meteos of those women in old renaissance paintings, voluptuous and pale and confident in a unique, laid back way. Far off any sort of current beauty standard, but perfect for their time. That’s all a bit wordy though.

“Fuck, you’re hot.”

Sneaky raises her eyebrows appreciatively. “Ooo, same.”

“What same, I’m hot?”

“Oh yes.” Sneaky leans down over Meteos and nuzzles into her stomach. “You’re all pretty and long. Like a deer.”

“...A deer.”

“Yeah, you know, like. That kind of deer, everyone says sexy people look like.”

“I look like a sexy deer.”

“ **Fuck** you. It’s real, I just can’t think of the name.”

“Yeah, sure babe, I’m a regular Rudolph over here, thanks so much for that, really wet from that smoking hot compliment.”

“ **Shut** the fuck up.” She nips playfully at Meteos’ hip and she can’t help the stutter in her breath. Sneaky snickers against her skin a moment more before coaxing Meteos’ legs apart. Meteos is already panting just in anticipation.

Sneaky’s mouth on her is absurdly good. The kind of good where you just sort of lose all ability to conjure any sort of rational thought, or consciously control your body in any way. Meteos can her herself moaning, can see her hand holding tight to Sneaky’s hair as she goes down on her, but the scene feels removed from her, swept up in just how she makes her feel.

“Fuck baby that’s so good, so so good, yes-” She knows she’s babbling, she always is. She knows Sneaky likes it too though, so she never bothers trying to stop. As if to reinforce her, Sneaky hums her approval against her and makes Meteos lose her mind all over again.

She’s embarrassingly close, every muscle in her body feels impossibly tensed and she wants it so badly she begs, “Please, Z- _oh_ , oh, please I’m so-” and Sneaky doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t tease her, just sucks hard and presses her tongue just right and makes her come.

She feels sparkly and light in the aftermath, and Sneaky’s smiling face entering her vision looks like nothing less than an angel. An angel whose face is half covered in her cum. Now there’s something that could convert her. Her etheral girlfriend opens her mouth to deliver heavenly prose.

“I remembered, it’s a gazelle.”

Meteos’ brain isn’t anywhere near ready to process a statement like that. “Wha- what’s a gazelle?”

“A sexy deer, it’s a gazelle.” She looks very proud of herself.

Meteos stares, dumbfounded. Then she pounces, flipping Sneaky onto her back and landing on top of her in one swift movement.

“I love you so fucking much you goddamn dumbass.”

Sneaky giggles into the hard, urgent kiss Meteos presses into her lips, then breaks it with a silent gasp when Meteos slips two fingers inside her. She’s so wet it’s easy to piston them in and out while Sneaky squirms against her desperately.

Meteos bites red marks all along Sneaky’s throat and relishes in the way each thrust makes her gasp with a high pitched little sound.

“You’re gorgeous, you know?” Sneaky grins with a hint of euphoria. Meteos picks up her already punishing pace, twists her fingers around, looking to break Sneaky anywhere near as close as she’d broken her.

She gets her wish when Sneaky’s next gasp cracks into a ridiculous moan. Like something out of the world’s most stereotypical porno, but it’s real because she doesn’t stop, keeps up making Meteos’ room sound like a brand new adult video filming location, and she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t hot as fuck.

Sneaky suddenly opens her squeezed tight eyes, casts her gaze around wildly until she find Meteos. She’s yanked quickly into a bruising kiss as Sneaky comes, tight and pulsing around Meteos’ fingers. They gasp into each other’s mouths, somehow managing to survive off the same air.

Sneaky sucks in a deep, steadying breath. “You’re the dumbass.”

Meteos snorts weakly. “I’m not the one who forgot what a fucking gazelle was.”

Sneaky rolls her eyes. “But you’re the one who thought I’d give a shit about anyone else when I have you.”

Meteos flounders at such an open confession. “I. My bad?”

Sneaky giggles, then burrows into Meteos’ chest, instantly sleepy as always. “Yeah, alright, just don’t let it happen again.”

Meteos looks down at her, feels her solid weight on her chest. Her heart beats hard all over again. “I won’t.”


End file.
